Beretta
by angrykarin666
Summary: Beretta was your average little girl...for the most part. But when she discovers her home isn't as friendly or real as it seems she is forced to relook at everything she's ever known to be true. And when she does she wonders... Who exactly am I? Family/Adventure story with mainly yautja/human interaction (may involve romance in the future)
1. Chapter 1

Gahn'tha-cte was an accomplished hunter getting far in life. He was earning looks from females, held many trophies in his room, and won many a battle with his fellow warriors in the ring. Yet for all his wisdom in battle, all his achievements, and all his strength he was unable to keep himself safe on a simple hunt.

This mighty yautja warrior was penned like a mere beast by mere oomans. Any status or honor the male had was gone thanks to one little mistake. When he managed to escape this man made prison - if he ever did - he would be back on square one. No females eyeing him, no respect from his fellow warriors, little to no access to hunting grounds.

His life - one way or another - was over...

Several Years Later...

Beretta James sat alone in the branch of a large pine. The prickly tree was the favored perch of the 8 year old, easy to climb and next to the house it gave the perfect view of not only the backyard it stood in, but the front yard as well. The tiny imp of a child could run to greet her father the second her got home thanks to the conifer.

"Beretta!" The girl's mother called from inside.

Said child expertly navigated her way down and ran to meet her. The Brunette woman took one look at her daughter and sighed "I thought I told you stop sitting in that tree! Look at you, you're covered in tree sap!"

The black haired girl quickly looked herself over and shrugged. "It doesn't look too bad to me."

The pale skinned woman rolled her eyes "Of course it doesn't, you're eight."

"What did you call me for?" Beretta asked as she rocked back and forth energetically. The girl's mother smiled faintly asking "We're going to have some guests from work sweety, so I was wondering if you could get ready."

The girl beamed and nodded vigorously before running to her room upstairs. Maybe this time they would have other kids with them!


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets and lies

Beretta stared awkwardly at the strange men her father had brought home, her firey orange eyes dart away any time they would glance back at her. The dark-skinned girl didn't know why, but she didn't like the way these strangers made her feel.

One of the men was constantly cracking jokes she didn't understand, most of which fell flat anyways. This "Joker" as she nicknamed him was rude, constantly being reprimanded by her mother for his constant cursing and rustling her hair - the hair she spent so long tieing back in a ponytail to look nice for the possible children they could have brought.

The other men were much quieter than this one. In fact the taller and thinner of the two had been completely silent since he got here. Maybe he couldn't talk at all...

The last of the trio was the oldest of the three, somewhere around his late 60s in age. His stare was cold and harsh to everyone, but when it fell on Beretta it seemed especially so.

The eight year old had never been happier to be done dinner in her life. As soon as her plate was cleared she practically jumped from her chair.

"Excuse me, i'm goint to go play in my room now." She blurted out before bolting up the stairs at nigh superhuman speed.

"I think you scared her off Rivers." Joker said with a laugh to his elder.

The silent man smirked as he shot back "Are you sure it wasn't your mouth that did that?"

The party laughed a bit at the motor-mouth's expense, earning an embarrassed glare from the redhead. "Shut up Walter!" A brief moment of near complete silence filled the room before the group started talking again.

"Has anything happened recently?" Walter asked, being careful not to let the girl upstairs overhear.

Beretta's parents looked at each other briefly before her father answered "Yesterday she asked why she didn't look like us..."

"She wanted to know why neither of us had dark skin or freckles like she did!" Her mother added, unaware to her daughter's eavesdropping from her doorway.

"Does she suspect anything?" Mr. Rivers asked bluntly before taking a sip of his tea.

"I don't think so... At the most she probably thinks we adopted her." The group sat in silence for a few moments before Joker broke the ice "Good... I'd hate to put the little monster in lock-up with the other one."

Beretta carefully crept her way back to the back of her room and locked herself in her closet.

As the child sat pondering what she'd heard she choked back a sob. Not only was she not their daughter, she wasn't even adopted!

Where did these people get her from then? Did they steal her from her real parents when she was a baby? Why would they even do that? What exactly did they want from her?! As it stewed in her mind she felt the bile rise in the back of her throat.

'Want my daddy... My REAL daddy.' She cried out in her mind as she curled in a protective ball.

As she sat a while she came to an agreement, she wasn't going to wait for these people to make their move. She was going to find out what they wanted her for and she was going to find out what they'd done with her real family... Or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3 - Silence

As the men left Beretta made her move.

The freckled girl carefully snuck into the back of the men's work van, staying completely still inside one of the machine filled boxes inside. The child resisted the urge to growl as she overheard some of the men's disgusting comments about her and her "parents".

After a surprisingly short drive she heard the engine come to a stop, announcing their arrival at her desired destination... Weyland-Yutani's Ontario research facility. The 8 year old held in a yelp as the violent movement of her hiding place caused her stomach to lurch. Happy she succeeded when the upset groans of Joker signalled the absense of his colleages before trailing off to the distance. As her hiding place came to a halt in a tiny, silent room and she heard the automated door seal closed with a hiss Beretta's smile widened.

She was inside.

**AVPAVPAVPAVP**

Gahn'tha-cte groaned as he stared at his ooman captors as they returned to stare at him through the glass. The trio were talking about that female pup again.

"-I mean, how creepy are that girl's eyes?! It's like she's staring into your brain!" The man named Jacobs blurted.

"Or in your case the empty space one would occupy..." The taller, brunette man teased.

"Shut up Walters!" the Joker growled as her looked over his instruments quickly.

Those two were always fighting. Something the hunter had actually come to enjoy watching. And to the labrat's relief their boss wasn't there too. Gahn'tha-cte was terrified by the older ooman's cruel nature after what he'd done to the previous doctor, a woman who'd refused to perform his cruel experiments on the yaut'ja.

He'd missed Doctor Harvey... Angela. She actually treated him like a person, not some mindless animal. But she'd been gone for years. And she was never coming back...

**AVPAVPAVPAVP**

Beretta focused as she carefully pulled herself from her hiding spot. She looked around the tiny storage area for a way out that was less likely to get herself caught. She mentally jumped for joy when her orange eyes fell in a loose ventilation shaft.

As the girl silently crawled through the dusty metal maze she looked for anything to tell her where to go. Groaning inwardly as she grew more and more lost.

'Why does everything have to look the same?!' She thought as she came to yet another fork in the vents. 'Eenie, meenie, miney, that one!' She thought as she pointed to each vent.

'I hope I can find my dad before-' the freckle-faced girl's train of thought was broken by an wailing alarm '-before my fake parents notice i've gone missing...'

The 8 year old rolled her eyes as she continued her trek through the walls.

'Great! How could it get any worse?'

**AVPAVPAVPAVP**

The yaut'ja warrior cocked a brow as an alarm sounded through the building. What was happening this time? His questions were answered when Rivers' voice echoed through the loud speakers.

"Attention all staff! Subject Beretta has disappeared from the James' watch, and we have reason to believe she's inside the building! Do NOT let her escape or find the other subjects under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!"

"Ah shit!" Jacobs groaned as he went to grab his gun from a nearby locker. "And I was just starting to like the little monster."

Gahn'tha-cte was confused. What was so dangerous about an ooman pup that could warrant this much panic. And once the two had left the room to start searching, sealing the code locked door behind them, he had his answer. After a brief moment of silence he noticed one of the grates in the ceiling move. And, to his surprise, a tiny ooman pup jumped out of it.

The tiny pup had it's jet-black mane tied up out of it's face, revealing her speckled brown skin and fire colored eyes oh so similar to his own. As she quietly patted the dust from her body she turned her face, locking their matching eyes. The two stared at each other in silence before she opened her mouth to utter a word the hunter never thought he'd hear.

"Dad?"


End file.
